


Endearment

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Dark-Hunters, But Artemis Actually Shows Some Emotional Maturity [1]
Category: Dark-Hunter Series - Sherrilyn Kenyon
Genre: AU Where Artemis Actually Shows Some Emotional Maturity, Drabble, F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22289125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: The first time Artemis actually feels some affection for her nephew.
Relationships: Artemis/Acheron Parthenopaeus
Series: Dark-Hunters, But Artemis Actually Shows Some Emotional Maturity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604383
Kudos: 7





	Endearment

**Author's Note:**

> Check the series notes for my ramblings on why I'm writing this.

~ Endearment ~

"Who loves Auntie Artemis?" Acheron cooed as he handed his nephew to the goddess.

Artemis reluctantly took the toddler into her own arms. Apollodorus uttered a thoughtful _hmmm_ before turning to point at his uncle.

Acheron was clearly surprised by the child's action, since his question had been rhetorical and meant to coerce Artemis into holding her nephew. His startled expression morphed into a smile as he watched Artemis cuddle the child.

"Oh, you're a smart baby," she said, hugging Apollodorus to her.

It was the first time the child had done something that truly endeared him to Artemis.

~end~


End file.
